


cena di famiglia

by Viraha



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily, Gen, M/M, batfam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraha/pseuds/Viraha
Summary: Quel giorno è solo, Alfred ancora addormentato nella sua stanza, e nella lake-house tutto è tranquillo, silenziosamente placido e immobile. Bruce non ricorda da quanto tempo non assaporava un momento così pacifico. Sa già che i suoi impegni come Bruce Wayne lo aspettano presto, ma non ancora: per adesso può rimanere lì fuori, con i piedi dentro l'acqua, la mente rilassata e per una volta non occupata dall'ultimo caso. Oggi, riflette, potrebbe essere un buon giorno. Il giorno giusto.Il giorno giusto per chiamare la sua famiglia.





	cena di famiglia

  
  
  
  
  


I primi raggi di luce si riflettono sull'acqua e Bruce osserva in silenzio il sole innalzarsi piano nel cielo, sorseggiando il primo di una lunga serie di caffè. Alfred non perde mai l'occasione per punzecchiarlo su questa sua abitudine: “Master Wayne, non è caffè quello che sta bevendo, non è vero?”, con quella particolare inclinazione nella voce che Bruce ha sempre associato al modo in cui suo padre usava rimproverarlo per qualcosa che aveva fatto. Dopo la sua morte, tanti anni fa – quasi un vita, fa – Bruce ormai pensa ad Alfred come a un secondo genitore. Non che lo abbia mai ammesso ad alta voce. Alfred non ha bisogno di parole per capirlo. 

Quel giorno è solo, Alfred ancora addormentato nella sua stanza, e nella lake-house tutto è tranquillo, silenziosamente placido e immobile. Bruce non ricorda da quanto tempo non assaporava un momento così pacifico. Sa già che i suoi impegni come Bruce Wayne lo aspettano presto, ma non ancora: per adesso può rimanere lì fuori, con i piedi dentro l'acqua, la mente rilassata e per una volta non occupata dall'ultimo caso. Oggi, riflette, potrebbe essere un buon giorno. Il giorno giusto. 

Il giorno giusto per chiamare la sua famiglia. 

Rientra dentro la casa di vetro, buttando giù l'ultimo sorso di caffè. Posa la tazza nel lavello della cucina e si dirige verso la propria camera da letto dove Clark riposa indisturbato nel loro grande letto, il respiro regolare e quieto. Bruce non riesce a costringersi a non sorridere – un sorriso piccolo, leggero, che da anni non graziava quelle labbra. 

Si veste con calma, misurando i suoi movimenti e indossando uno dei suoi costosi completi neri. Prima di uscire dalla stanza posa un bacio sulla guancia dell'uomo che ancora dorme, il quale mugola in apprezzamento ma non da nessun segno di essersi svegliato. Bruce lo ha già informato del meeting che lo occuperà per tutta la mattinata e quando esce di casa per prendere la sua auto Alfred è già al volante. 

“Buongiorno, Master Wayne”

“Buongiorno, Alfred”

Bruce osserva per l'ultima volta il lago quando imboccano l'uscita che porta a Gotham, un grugnito che esce dalle sue labbra. Alfred sa che cosa significa anche senza chiedere.

“Non si preoccupi, Master Wayne, avvertirò i ragazzi e la Justice League della cena di domani sera”

Bruce spera solo che le cose non degenerino troppo. 

 

  


 

Quando Bruce realizza che cosa ha fatto ormai è troppo tardi per annullare tutto. La lake-house non è stata progettata con grande sala da pranzo, dato che ormai tutti i suoi ragazzi sono abbastanza grandi per vivere da soli o perlomeno in gruppo, e dopo che la Wayne Manor è stata bruciata dalle fiamme, vivere tutti insieme non sembrava più avere molto senso – Dick era già andato via, Jason era tornato solo per sparire, Tim si preparava a entrare in un campus prestigioso e Damian... Damian inaspettatamente ha seguito le orme dei fratelli ed è andato con loro. Si sono tenuti in contatto via messaggi e telefonate, ma ora che Bruce ci riflette attentamente... è da poco prima del fiasco con Superman che non vede i suoi ragazzi, senza contare Cassandra, Stephanie, Barbara. Il che significa che sono quasi due anni. 

Bruce non è più molto convinto che sia stata una buona idea. 

Hanno deciso di allestire un buffet nella sala da pranzo e Bruce, nonostante tutte le sue doti da investigatore, non ha ancora capito come Alfred sia riuscito a farla sembrare più grande. Alfred gli ha rivolto almeno una decina di occhiate preoccupate da ormai una mezz'ora e Bruce non è affatto sicuro di voler assistere allo svolgimento della serata. Potrebbe aver accennato a Clark la situazione, ma non è certo di aver specificato il numero dei suoi figli. Adesso è ancora più nervoso. 

_Driiin_

Bruce si dirige alla porta, lasciando Alfred ad occuparsi del cibo. Prende un secondo per espirare un po' di tensione e apre la porta.

“Ehi, Bruce!” Barry entra senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo, già dirigendosi verso la sala da pranzo “Cosa c'è di buono da mangiare? Sono affamato! Molto affamato!” 

“Barry, il cibo è davvero l'unica cosa che ti interessa?” Victor entra subito dopo di lui, salutando con un cenno il padrone di casa. 

“Ragazzi, un po' di buone maniere!” Diana riprende i ragazzi con un sorriso, che poi indirizza verso Bruce. “Siamo tutti molto felici di essere stati invitati a cena, Bruce.” continua, baciandogli con leggerezza un guancia. “È un piacere rivederti.” 

Diana gli sorride ancora, prima di dirigersi anche lei dove sono spariti Barry e Victor. Bruce riesce a sentire in lontananza i saluti di benvenuto con i quali Alfred li accoglie. 

“Bruce!” La presa ferrea di Arthur lo prende un attimo impreparato, che lo saluta con una breve ma poderosa pacca sulle spalle “Spero che Alfred abba cucinato anche del pesce!”

“Sono sicuro di sì, Arthur.” 

“Ottimo!” 

Bruce chiude la porta con un sospiro. Forse è stata una fortuna che i primi a essersi presentarsi siano stati i componenti della JL, in modo di poterli avvertire degli altri ospiti. 

Non fa in tempo a tornare nella sala da pranzo che Clark gli cinge la vita con un braccio, appena entrato del balcone che si affaccia sul lago e lo bacia con calma sulle labbra. Bruce, nonostante i mesi che hanno trascorso insieme, ancora non capisce come può l'uomo che ha cercato di ucciderlo poter meritare un tale amore da parte sua. Ma questo è un discorso che hanno già affrontato nelle prime settimane della loro relazione e Bruce non vuole rivangarlo – è stato affrontato, ma non vuol dire che lo abbiano superato. Sono stati mesi duri per entrambi, ma Bruce non li scambierebbe per nulla al mondo. La felicità non gli è mai sembrata così vicina come adesso. Se solo... se solo anche i ragazzi...

Entrano insieme nella sala da pranzo, la mano di Clark che sfiora di tanto in tanto la sua. 

“Wow, Alfred!” esclama Clark, gli occhi pieni di stupore “Hai cucinato tantissimo!”

La grande tavola è piena da qualsivoglia pietanza che Alfred abbia ritenuto adatta e Bruce deve trattenersi dal sorridere quando nota che i cibi preferiti dei ragazzi sono quelli più abbondanti. 

“Master Kent” saluta brevemente Alfred, un lieve sorriso che non tarda ad apparire sulle sue labbra “Questo è solo l'inizio” 

“Come?” esordisce Arthur, gorgogliando una risata “D'accordo che Barry mangia come tre di noi, ma qui c'è tanto cibo da poter sfamare una truppa!” 

“È vero Alfred, non dovevi disturbarti così tanto per noi” aggiunge con calma Diana, sorridendo. 

Bruce non riesce proprio a non farsi scappare un grugnito che assomiglia molto ad una risata. Il sorriso di Alfred diventa ancora più ampio e tutta la JL si guarda a vicenda, confusa. 

“Bhe...” inizia Bruce, ma viene interrotto dall'allarme dei sensori di protezione della casa, mettendo in allarme tutti i presenti – o quasi. 

Alfred sospira pesantemente, guardandolo con disapprovazione. 

“Master Bruce, questa è solo colpa sua per aver insegnato loro questo tipo di cose. Ne è consapevole spero.” 

Bruce borbotta qualcosa sottovoce, un sorriso mal trattenuto che cerca di farsi spazio sulle sue labbra. 

“Bruce vuoi spiegarci cosa sta succedendo?” 

Il tono d'allarme di Diana non aiuta certo la sua situazione. Bruce cerca di trovare le parole per risponderle, quando delle voci risuonano dagli altoparlanti della casa. Clark gli scocca un'occhiata confusa. 

“Non preoccupatevi è tutto sotto controllo-” 

“Dick! Maledizione, avevi detto che conoscevi i sistemi di protezione della nuova casa!” 

“Sta' zitto, Jay, è stata colpa di Tim!”

“Ehi! Non scaricate la colpa su di me adesso.”

“Oh, per l'amor del cielo, smettetela di litigare!”

“Sta zitta, Fat-girl”

“Non osare, Dead-bird!”

“Ragazzi!” Bruce riconosce la voce di Barbara e non può che tirare un sospiro di sollievo. “Smettetela! Cass, dammi una mano a far uscire Damian da quella trappola.” 

“Aspetta Babs, ti aiuto io-”

“Non mi toccare, Grayson, che la faccio benissimo da solo!” 

Alfred si fa scappare una piccola risata e Bruce non riesce proprio a non inclinare le labbra in un sorriso discreto.

“Bruce vuoi spigarci cosa sta succedendo?” Victor fa un passo avanti, gli occhi vigili che perlustrano la stanza. 

“Ecco-” 

Viene interrotto ancora una volta, stavolta da un coro di voci dietro di lui che esclamano “Bruce!” 

Non fa in tempo a girarsi completamente che un orda di ragazzi dai dodici ai venticinque anni si butta su di lui, facendolo capitombolare a terra. 

“Bruce, era ora che ci chiamassi!” 

“Dick, staccati e lasciami abbracciare Bruce!”

“Scordatelo Demon-bird, rispetta la gerarchia!”

“Ehi dov'è il finito detto prima le signore?”

“Togliti di torno, Fat-girl!”

“Non chiamarmi in quel modo!”

Tim, Cass e Babs lo guardano sorridendo, non accennando però a volersi buttare nella mischia e Bruce non può che ringraziarli con lo sguardo. Cass si fa scappare persino una piccola risata e Bruce avverte la stretta che gli costringeva le membra allentarsi. Adesso l'idea di affrontare le domande, le battute – sia da parte della JL che da parte dei suoi figli – non sembra più così spaventosa. Incrocia lo sguardo con Clark dall'altra lato della sala e, nonostante una goccia di shock sia presente nel suo sguardo, non c'è altro che amore e supporto nei suoi occhi. Bruce si rialza da terra, stringendosi al petto Damian, pronto ad affrontare la serata. 

Dopotutto, gli sono mancati i suoi ragazzi. Andrà tutto bene.

“Ehi, B, hai mai raccontato ai tuoi nuovi colleghi di quella volta che ti abbiamo legato al letto nella tua stanza dato che ti rifiutavi di riposarti? No?” Jason ride, un sorriso inquietante sul volto “Allora è un bene che io ne abbia ancora qualche copia nel mio cellulare!” 

… O forse no. 

Bruce nasconde il volto fra le mani, la risata di Clark nelle orecchie con la sua mano che gli supporta il fianco. Alfred gli rivolge un sorrisetto, con una luce divertita negli occhi.

Bruce spera solo di sopravvivere all'inevitabile susseguirsi di storie imbarazzanti che detterà l'ordine della serata.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Primo lavoro sul fandom, siate clementi! Potrete trovare questa storia anche su [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3813428&i=1), dove opero sotto il nome di Maiko_chan ;D  
>   
> 
> 
> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042),  [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067) , [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [EFP forum](http://www.freeforumzone.com/u/4642/3940799/Maiko-chan/scheda.aspx), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221)  ✉   
>  ☞  Se ti piacciono i miei contenuti e le mie storie, considera anche se supportarmi su [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)! ☜   
>  ↬  Se vuoi commissionarmi una storia o un edit (chat  &  aesthetic) guarda le [info sulle mie commissioni](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)!  ↫


End file.
